


FANART for Chapter 12 - The Truth is Rarely Pure and Never Simple

by elldotsee



Series: Keep Your Eyes Fixed on Me [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee
Summary: I am in awe of this stunning work made by Phrixi, inspired by Chapter 12 of Keep Your Eyes Fixed on Me.





	FANART for Chapter 12 - The Truth is Rarely Pure and Never Simple




End file.
